Tako Nakajima
Appearance Tako has black hair with the sides shaved and the rest of his hair pulled back into a tight pony hawk fashion. He has tribal markings shaved onto both sides of his head and sharp facial features. As a native to the Hoshigaki clan he has their traditional markings beneath both of his eyes as well as gill's on his neck. He is only ever scene wearing his favorite grey fur lined vest jacket, he also wears crimson pants and black boots something fairly uncommon amidst shinobi. Among this he wears a pair of fingerless grey gloves to accompany his jacket effectively making his out fit a checkerboard of sorts. Personality & Behavior Seemingly a straightforward in his behavior, he can often project his his brash and enthusiastic attitude towards his peers. He is even considered outwardly religious to some degree and can often times than not be seen paying respects to his ancestors. Despite the disdain he can receive from members of the hidden mist village he welcomes them and anyone else with open arms. His open arm policy of course doesn’t mean they exist as a friendly welcome and can just as easily trigger a swift personality change from him. This results in him entering a small fit of rage. Background Abilities 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' Tako’s strength is something easily chalked up to a thing of amazement. Among his athletic and toned build Tako seems to be capable of outstanding inhuman feats with and without the aid of his chakra. Even when calling on the aid of his ancestral menagerie he borders on a tier of strength only achieved by an overwhelming amount of physical prowess and chakra enhancement. When put to the test he is capable of tossing boulders sky high with little exertion at all effectively making him a one man artillery platform if put in the right conditions. He often jokes about simply needing to be pointed in the right direction before he can appropriately exert such monstrous strength. Given the opportunity he is capable sending a pebble through someone's skull provided the conditions align. Among his seemingly natural strength comes a thing of bewilderment. When it comes to his taijutsu capability he is among some of the Nakajima’s most revered having a variety of traditional martial arts under his belt. Leaving many of his opponent reeling from even the most effortless attacks or at the very least making them seem effortless to the unaided eye. To those capable of seeing the ancestors he carries with him their collaborative guidance and aid has resulted in taijutsu form he Tako refers to as “Rakshasa” a form that makes a profound usage of his ancestral ties. Summoning them to his aid to extend the range of his attacks whether that be by leaving behind an echo of his previous form. This form also takes advantage of the unexpected nature of the Nakajima clan hiden. Using it to entrap opponents through uncommon means due to the spectral images of his ancestors being fully capable of harming an individual on the physical plane. Effectively allowing Tako to toss, push, or assault enemies by any means into one of his ancestors. This allows for rather unorthodox combinations and typically results in his opponents being strewn into a series of seemingly intangible figures only to be torn apart. Among this Tako has a vivid understanding of his own yang chakra allowing him to fortify his body to the point he is able to catch blades without harm and so much more. In regards to Tako's stamina, he is among some of the most ruthless when it comes to his bodies ability to sustain itself. Among his training to reach peak human conditioning and as such he believes in the philosophy that a strong mind, makes a strong body, and a strong body makes a strong soul. This philosophy is the guidance he uses to properly wield the clans hiden. Among this as a child he spent years helping hunt an innumerable amount of prey for the Nakajima clan being among some of their top hunters. Since many of the progenitors in the Nakajima clan were former samurai they were keen on using archery to hunt down their prey but this young Hoshigaki turned Nakajima believed in the act of the hunt. Chasing down the marks the other hunters set their eyes on in hopes of further bolstering his ability as an individual. Whether it was in the water or on land he was rather skilled. Spending hours on end chasing rabbits and deer alike until they grew tired a feat praised by some. His stamina can easily be likened to other animals with enormous amounts of stamina such as a gazelle. Speed Straying from the path of his respective ancestors that dwell outside of the clan. As a child he always preferred the lightweight nature of simple hand to hand combat. Hence his proficiency in bukijutsu. His preference has led to him delving into chakra rich area’s giving a sense of added gravity or wearing weighted clothing. As a result when Tako travels elsewhere within the shinobi world he feels as if a weight has been lifted. He started his traditional physical training within the Land of woods at the age of fifteen spending two years training for the clan pilgrimage, three years training his body to near peak physical condition, and another five training his body under chakra rich condition. This has led to his everyday speed becoming something to be feared due to his prior training. He is often seen zipping about on both land and sea with ease although the former of course is due to his heritage as a Hoshigaki. 'Ninjutsu' Transformation Technique Despite being in his sixties much like his sister Tako makes usage of the transformation technique. Using it to keep the appearance of a young buck as he likes to say. The technique is just as well permanent only faltering when Tako exhaust his chakra or gravely wounded. Revealing his true appearance of well trained old man with a few wrinkles to boot. 'Nature Transformation' Giving a nod to his Hoshigaki heritage as well as his own family prowess in the aspects of water release. Tako bolsters a far more refined yet enhanced version of the basic nature itself. Enhancing it through the use of his own internal yang chakra and in doing so giving the water release he does call his own a swelling effect. Akin to the ocean it is as if when he uses the nature in question it can grow beyond the average jutsu flooding entire areas much like the water release bullet: orca. Although if he were to choose to flood an entire area it can become tiresome if it is constantly repeated. A similar style of jutsu exist within the basics of water release known as Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave. This technique in itself is a testament to the amount of water that could potentially be produced at any given time by tako. His usage however can result in crashing and violent waves capable of flooding towns and leveling buildings under the right circumstances. Among this Tako has a vivid understanding of his own yang chakra allowing him to fortify his body to the point he is able to catch blades without harm and so much more. Using the aforementioned to fortify his body and enhance his strength Tako can be quite formidable when he isn't joking around. The second chakra nature under Tako's command and is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. His usage of lightning chakra is in direct conjunction with his unique style of water release. Using it to electrify large mediums of water, effectively turning anything within them into a fish fry. ''' Bukijutsu & Taijutsu' Much like his sister Tako favors the usage of his weapon tying him to his ancestors just the same as the brand on his left shoulder blade and the "death" kanji tattoo that resides on his right arm. Tako flaunts his prowess in his usage of taijutsu and his unique brass knuckles. Tako's prowess in the aforementioned has resulted in a taijutsu form he Tako refers to as “Rakshasa” a form that makes a profound usage of his ancestral ties. Summoning them to his aid to extend the range of his attacks whether that be by leaving behind an '''echo' of his previous form. This form also takes advantage of the unexpected nature of the Nakajima clan hiden. Using it to entrap opponents through uncommon means due to the spectral images of his ancestors being fully capable of harming an individual on the physical plane. Effectively allowing Tako to toss, push, or assault enemies by any means into one of his ancestors. This allows for rather unorthodox combinations and typically results in his opponents being strewn into a series of seemingly intangible figures only to be torn apart. 'Intelligence' Databook 'Trivia'